Episode 8922 (8th June 2016)
Plot DS Kerr calls at No.11 to question Todd further. She's puzzled why he's suddenly confessed now and suggests that he, Tony and Jason planned Callum's murder between them. Eileen recalls that Tony threatened to get back at Callum and suggests to Jason that he could have killed out of love for him. Andy is back from visiting Michael and is ordered back to work by Robert, despite it being his birthday. Robert is annoyed at Leanne deserting the bistro and takes it out on his remaining staff. Steve can't forgive Michelle for considering an affair with Will, even though she didn't go through with it. Billy is conflicted; he feels compelled by his faith to tell the police that Todd's statement was a lie but also wants to protect Sarah. He tells Todd not to involve him any further. Craig is hung over after binging on the beers he stole from Tim. Beth fumes when Kirk tells her the true reason behind Craig's "illness". Todd finds Lee Mayhew lying unconscious from drug-taking in the ginnel and calls Billy, who is just sitting down to lunch with Sean in the bistro. Billy rushes off, telling Sean there's been a work crisis. Beth plays music in Craig's ears until he tells her where he got the booze. Todd helps Billy carry Lee into his car and insists on going with him. Beth tears a strip off Tim for letting Craig drink. Sophie hears the accusation and realises what Tim has been up to at No.4. When Beth threatens to tell Sally that he's been enticing teenagers with free booze, Sophie gives her free beer in exchange for her silence. Zeedan asks Leanne to consider returning to the bistro. Billy thanks Todd for saving Lee and gives him a friendly hug, unaware that Sean can see them. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *DS Kerr - Emily Woof *Lee Mayhew - Richard Crehan Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police suggest that Todd, Tony and Jason conspired to kill Callum between them; Steve is consumed with jealousy over Michelle and Will; Sean is fuming when Billy heads out to help Lee; and Beth has a go at Tim for letting Craig sample his home brew. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,580,000 viewers (3rd place). *No episodes were shown on Friday 10th June due to ITV's coverage of the opening match of Euro 2016. Category:2016 episodes